el portador de luz
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: ¿que es lo que un demonio puede querer de mi? entren y lo sabran


inspirado en la canción astaroth

los personajes no son mios

Cubra tu manto  
mi luz y mi amor,  
suave es el óbito  
y dulce este dolor.  
Tómame y el viento  
hará una canción  
con el fuego eterno  
que sellará nuestra unión

**fragmento canción astaroth de mago de oz **

* * *

**El portador de luz**

Debo estar loca eso es lo que pasa estoy loca, y no puedo hacer nada o díganme por que otra razón siento lo que siento y escucho lo que escucho, si es la respuesta que obtengo cada vez que pregunto si me quiere a mi, en mas de una ocasión he llegado a pensar que se trataba de la muerte ya saben como en conoce a joe black pero no es algo pero algo maligno algo que no me deja, algo que quiere mi alma.

Sentía que mi vida se estaba acabando de poco mis fuerzas y mis ganas de vivir se iban de apoco al igual que mis amigos lo único que me quedaba era el

_ isabella- susurraba por las noches con esa fría y diabólica voz suya que me hacia temblar de miedo y esconderme bajo las cobijas como niña asustada

_ ¿quien eres?-preguntaba

_ ¿no lo sabes?, soy el portador de luz – me desperté sintiéndome extraña mas extraña de lo normal, el miedo estaba presente mas presente que antes por que aunque pareciera estupido tenia una pista de lo que el era, camine hacia mi computadora lo encendí y comencé a buscar indicios del portador de luz y lo que encontré me dejo fría el era un demonio, pero ¿Cuál de todos? La noche llego y muya mi pesar me encerré en mi habitación con la esperanza de que el no viniera hoy pero no dios no me escuchaba, ¿Por qué no me protegía?

_ Por que dios, no da nada por nadie

_ ¿que quieres de mí?

_ Mmm, nada aun-trague en seco, pero aun así nada podía deshacerse de la pregunta que amenazaba por salir de mis labios

_ ¿por que un demonio como tu atormenta a alguien como yo?, ¿Qué hice?

_ no te atormento, solo quiero darte lo que tu mas deseas

_ yo no deseo nada que tú puedas darme

_ ¿no?, piensa muchas vécese te e contestado que si y ese si es lo que tu quieres- hice memoria había tantas cosas que yo quería y no eran precisamente desinteresadas

_ ¿ya lo recordaste?

_si- susurre

_ bien pues yo he venido a darte eso y mas, yo puedo ver dentro de tu alma, tu avaricia es mi alimento, tu lujuria mi regocijo y sabes que pido a cambio tu alma que seas mi fiel esclava

_ Nunca, eso me condenaría- el soltó una carcajada horrible para después continuar

_ ¿y que?, ¿piensas otorgar tu alma al cielo sin tener nada?, piensa con migo tendrías una vida terrenal llena de lujos y por que por tu alma

_ ¿por que yo?

_ me agradas

_ soy una simple humana y tu, tu…Nisiquiera se que demonio eres

_ soy el que tu quieras Belcebú, Leviatán, lucifer, Astaroth, pero a mi me gusta que me llamen edward – edward, que raro que aun demonio le gusta que lo llamen así

_ ¿entonces que aceptas o no?

_ No lo se

_ mira niña no estoy para juegos- esta vez su voz sonó molesta y mucho mas cerca de lo que antes se escuchaba

_ ¿estas aquí?

_ estoy en todos lados

_ me refiero a en mi habitación- el soltó una risita y yo comprendí

_ ¿quiero verte? –pedí decidida

_pequeña y frágil humana no sabes lo que pides

_ Si, si lo se quiero verte

_ Entonces que así sea- gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana y observe como un hombre iba saliendo de entre las sombras, la verdad es que no era nada comparado con lo que describían en las paginas de Internet o libros el era sumamente hermoso, aunque la única luz que entraba era la de la luna podía admirar sus facción masculinas, su cabello cobrizo algo rebelde y los ojos por dios los ojos eran verdes de un verde intenso y su magnifico cuerpo enfundado en un traje negro

_ Tu no eres así ¿verdad?- el sonrió de lado y sentí que el aire se iba de mis pulmones al ver a tal majestuosidad sonreír

_ no, puedo tomar la forma que quiera es una de las ventajas de ser demonio, pero ahora dime ¿aceptas?- me quede pensando un momento, ¿Por qué no aceptar? la verdad el tenia razón le iba a otorgar a dios mi alma y sin recibir nada de lo que e querido mas que dolor y sufrimiento.

_ ¿que tengo que hacer?

_ ¿eres virgen?

_ ¿que?,¿Por qué….-no me dejo terminar se abalanzó sobre mi dejándome tendida en la cama mientras el besaba mi cuello

_ esto es mas que darte mi alma- recalque con la voz distorsionada por el llanto

_ Shhh, será el más dulce dolor que jamás ayas sentido lo prometo- sin pudor alguno hizo garras la blusa que tenia puesta dejando mis pechos al descubierto para después devorarlos con desenfreno, con una de sus largas y filosas uñas hizo una pequeña herida en uno de ellos y comenzó a beber la sangre que de ella emanaba, sus manos viajaron hasta mis caderas y al igual que hizo con mi blusa también los arranco, no se en que momento se despojo de su traje negro lo único que si sabia es que estaba desnudo y apunto de tomarme y no me equivoque, cuando entro en mi sentí tal dolor que un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta pero el no se detuvo siguió entrando y saliendo de mi con mas ganas como si mi dolor le complaciera, y aunque me cueste admitirlo poco a poco el dolor fue dando paso al placer si al placer no me importaba que o quien me lo estuviera otorgando yo solo me dedicaba a disfrutar la respiración me salía en suspiros soltaba gemidos incontrolables este ser de los infiernos me estaba haciendo tocar el cielo

_ dame mas- pedí sin pudor ¿adonde se había ido la inocente bella?

_ Shhh se ara como yo quiera – egoísta como todos los de su clase, sus embestidas aumentaban y mis paredes internas se tensaban en busca de mas fricción para terminar, de mi frente caían gotas de sudor, estaba apunto de llegar y el lo noto

_ isabella, bebe- puso una de sus muñecas sobre mis labios y yo note que algo espeso emanaba de ella era su sangre el regalo infernal que me daba a cambio de mi alma, bebí de ella mientras el seguía con su labor y sin mas terminamos juntos

_ me perteneces en cuerpo y alma me perteneces- desde ese día le pertenezco, tengo todo pero no tengo alma, no puedo ser de nadie por que el mora en mi es mi secreto mi portador de luz ……

* * *

dejen comentarios los quiero besoooos adiosss


End file.
